


Hi Hungry, I’m Adam!

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Dead People, Father Figures, Funny, Gen, Ghosts, Jokes, Knock-Knock Jokes, Mother Figures, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Talking, Talking To Dead People, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia has a lot of fun joking around with her ghost dad until Barbara comes in and is greatly amused by what they’re doing.
Relationships: Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 15





	Hi Hungry, I’m Adam!

Adam Maitland was a jokester by his dead, non-beating heart. Nearly everyone in the Maitland-Deetz family knew that, including Lydia (who he often liked to joke around with the most. She found his jokes funny and hilarious to say the least). Sometimes the other members of the family would laugh at his jokes, sometimes they wouldn’t. He didn’t mind though, he still thought his jokes were a little bit funny.

His favorite type of jokes were knock-knock jokes. The type of jokes that he told Lydia the most out of his five fellow family members.

Lydia would often laugh the loudest out of all of them.

It made Adam really happy.

He loved that at least someone liked his jokes.

* * *

Lydia awoke with a heavy stretch, climbing out of her bed and pulling on her favorite Black dress and combat boots. She looked down when she heard her stomach rumble and immediately, she knew it was time to go downstairs and have some breakfast. Maybe even do some joking around with her ghost dad if he happened to be downstairs.

Adam’s jokes were her favorite part of any day. They sometimes made her laugh loudly, they sometimes made her giggle, and most of all they made her smile.

She exited her room and walked downstairs to get her breakfast, and sure enough, the first of her parents that she found already sitting in the kitchen was Adam. The male ghost was sitting there and reading the newspaper and that’s when Lydia got an idea: she was going to joke around with Adam, hoping that her plan wouldn’t be ruined by him choosing to turn things around and start joking around with her.

But she knew Adam well enough to know that was going to happen anyway.

Now or never.

“I’m hungry,” Lydia said.

Adam turned around and smiled at Lydia, a huge grin type of smile.

“Hi, hungry, I’m Adam!”

“Adam, I’m serious!” Lydia said with a few laughs.

“No, you’re hungry. You just told me.”

“Knock knock!” Lydia said, holding back a laugh.

“Who’s there?” asked Adam.

Lydia couldn’t keep herself from laughing this time. She had the best response in her head for this joke and it was destined to make Adam smile and possibly even laugh.

“Me,” replied Lydia with a grin.

“Me who?”

“Me. No wait, I’m not here anymore.”

Adam laughed a childish laugh that made Lydia grin. This was one of her best knock knock jokes yet and it made her ghost dad laugh. She’d then noticed that his laughing had stopped and he was now sporting a great big grin on his face.

Lydia didn’t have time to react, as Adam had leapt at her and tackled her to the ground before he started to tickle her nonstop. Lydia laughed hysterically as she tried to push his hand away.

“That...” Adam said as he continued to tickle his nonbiological daughter. “Was your best knock knock joke ever, Lyds. Very creative.”

“I’m glad you think so, ghost dad.”

Their brief tickle fight was stopped by Barbara, who was standing right next to them, clearing her throat as she gazed down at them with an amused smile on her face.

“Having way too much fun, you two?” she asked with a laugh.

“Oh, Barb,” said Lydia as she and Adam stood up. “Did you want to join in on our jokes and tickle fight?”

Before Barbara had a chance to respond with a “Not right now”, she was tackled to the ground by a giggling Lydia and Adam who then began to tickle her nonstop.

She had no choice now. She had to join in the fun her husband and Lydia were having together.

“Hey, Barb!” she heard her husband shout. “Knock knock!”

“Who’s there?” Barbara laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Please leave kudos and a comment if you did. :).


End file.
